


Freezing Fall Nights

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You go to a fall festival but it is very cold.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Kudos: 5





	Freezing Fall Nights

You had dragged Leonard with you to the town’s fall festival. You loved the fun games that were set up to be played along with the stalls of people selling their crafts and creations. Leonard had grumbled that it was too cold to go out but you had argued that as long as you both bundled up you would be fine.

Unfortunately, he was right, it was too cold. It hadn’t been more than 30 minutes of walking around that you had started to feel your toes start to go numb. Somehow though, Len had yet to say anything so neither would you. You never liked to admit when you were wrong.

Instead you got Len to buy you some warm apple cider and you reveled in the little warmth it provided. You continued to walk around and look at everyone’s different booths as you both drank your cider.

“Holy cow, your hands are freezing,” Leonard complained when he took hold of your hand as you were walking back to your car.

“I’m fine,”

“Like hell you are,” Leonard grumbled, bringing both your hands between his own and rubbing them together.

Leonard only let go of your hands when you made it to the car. You didn’t miss him turning the heat all the way up in an attempt to warm you up.

“You could have told me you were cold,” Leonard chided as you entered the house.

“And admit you had been right?” You shook your head. Leonard rolled his eyes at you.

“You are unbelievable,”

“I’m still cold,” You complained, “Cuddle with me so I can get warm?”

Leonard rolled his eyes again, “Alright let’s get one some comfier clothes and we can watch a movie,”

You smiled then, “Sounds perfect.”

You might have used being cold as an excuse the rest of the night to curl tightly into Len, not that he minded. He enjoyed having you close and only complained when you snaked your cold fingers under his shirt.


End file.
